At least some example embodiments of inventive concepts described herein relate to a display device, such as a touch display driving integrated circuit (IC) and an operation method thereof.
A display device includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels. The pixels are connected with the gate lines and the data lines. The display device includes a gate driving circuit controlling the gate lines and a data driving circuit controlling the data lines. The gate driving circuit provides a gate signal to each gate line, and the data driving circuit provides a data signal to each data line.
As a user terminal is miniaturized, nowadays, an in-cell type touch display device in which a display device and a touch panel are integrated is being developed. In the touch display device, an area that is occupied by the touch panel and a panel of the display device may be reduced by integrating the touch panel and the panel (or called a “display panel”) of the display device.